


Jet Set Radio: Revolt

by Plague_writes



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Jet Set Radio - Freeform, Other, Rudies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_writes/pseuds/Plague_writes
Summary: In the streets of Tokyo-To, a law has been passed by the police captain that makes Hip-hop/breakbeat illegal. Through this trial, an underground Radio station dubbed, "Jet Set Radio" sets up and allows the remaining musicians a platform and work under the nose of the police and to the delight of teenagers living within Tokyo-to.High schoolers team up and form gangs, collectively calling themselves the Rudies are now sprawling all over the streets of Tokyo-to. A rag-tag gang, known as the GG's are the most well known with their diverse cast of people and causing trouble.





	1. The Ordinance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am trying! I hope you enjoy this first (rather very short) chapter!

Lying somewhere in Asia is an unmappable city called Tokyo-to, though residents call it Tokyo. A new law sprung up which was dubbed, "The Sound Ordinance." This made some genre of music illegal. It states, "Any form of hip-hop is a danger to the health of the children living within the boundaries of Tokyo-to." Though the parents didn't see anything wrong with the music their kids were listening to. The Ordinance was pushed along by police Captain Onishima, an unkempt jerk that liked making others miserable. Onishima was not a very well-respected man, every action he made was questionable. Many older folks in the city joked that he was a psychopath making reasons to harm others. The Ordinance heavily fined musicians young and old, taking their works out of the public eye. The hardest hit by it was budding musician who many called Hidenaga-P. His style of music was energetic and loud for the younger listeners, called Breakbeat. Hidenaga-P was considered an amazing musician by his audience.

The depression among fellow musicians grew with each passing day, they soon had to find a new city to live in, leaving behind childhood memories in order to continue their career. He and a few others alternatively had nowhere to go, and not a lot of money to live off for the month, they took to odd jobs around the city.

The Ordinance was not only hurting the artists, but the creativity of the city.No one seemed to have a peppy bounce as they walked. The world seemed to turn a dull gray color, and voices sounded monotonous. As the world surrounding him became somber, the radio crackled faintly. Hide paid no mind to it, as his radio was not the newest. He sat with his head resting in his palm, looking out of his window down to the streets of Shibuya-cho. People haven't been smiling as much, they didn't even talk about art or music. It was a depressing sight for anyone. Hide felt terrible, he was supposed to create music for their enjoyment.

Financially constricted and panicked, he turned to a door. When he opened it, it revealed a keyboard and sound board. Both things he should have gotten rid of, but he couldn't dare part with them. Music brought him so much joy, and when he composed music it brought others joy! It was too sentimental for him to part with, so he dragged them out, plugging them back in and connecting headphones to them. It was a daring act, if he were caught or if someone were to nark- the punishment would be severe.

Yet, there he was, sat on the floor with his keyboard in front of him. Hide pressed the power button. He slowly pressed a key, looking to the ceiling as if in thought then a smile spread across his face when he heard the wonderful note softly play. Hide shot up and quickly retrieved blank sheet papers. He lined them and started to add notes, making the tempo and sound in his head before he played it, then would compare what he expected to what he heard. Making slight revisions and adding little quirks here and there with the help of his soundboard. Three days' worth of editing, compiling, reworking, and loss of sleep he finally finished the song. It was just a few seconds short of three minutes, he was proud of it for now. Who would he share it with? No one in Shibuya, Kogane, or Benten-cho would want to be caught with cassette tapes.

Off in the next room, he heard his radio crackle. This time, instead of just ceaseless white noise, he swore a faint voice was yelling. About what? He didn't know, perhaps it was someone down on the street below. Deciding not to pay anymore mind to it, he brainstormed his next song. Then, the radio halted his concentration. He was hearing something more than just static, and it was starting to nag at him. To end the ebbing thought he approached the radio and attempted to adjust the antennas. Little to his knowledge, he was slowly turning up the volume. The static disappeared and he was left behind in silence, staring down at his old radio with a disappointed look on his face. There wasn't really anything at all.

Hide held nothing but a wishful hope that there was music softly playing in his home.


	2. Jet Set Radio

As he released the antennas from his grip, a boisterous voice blared through the speakers; causing them to crackle and pop. A recording of a man's voice chanted, 

"Jet set! Jet Set! J-S-R!" 

"Groovy!" 

"Jet Set Radio!" 

Startled, Hide stumbled backwards. Panic set in as he knew his neighbors could hear it. "Holy-! Oh my God!" Was the only thing he could say. Scrambling to the radio he turned down the volume. Hide dashed over to his keyboard and hid it once more in the closet. 

When he returned to the radio the voice was talking, "Welcome, all you Rudies. This is the underground radio station, Jet Set radio. We support the smaller musical artists within the city of Tokyo-To who are being denied their right to creativity by some grimy police captain who can't tell his ass from a hole in the ground. I am D.J. Professor K!" The man exclaimed, the high energy could bring a smile to anyone's face. Professor K continued speaking, "If any artists are out there listening now, send in your tunes 'cause we are dyin' to hear them. You will get paid for the works you make." 

This was his chance! But... How would he know that this isn't some trap set up by the police to weed out more artists? It was a chance he had to take to keep a roof over his head, right? He sat next to the radio and listened to the man more. "I have worked hard and continue to work on making this station untraceable, any artist who choose to play their music through Jet Set will be in complete anonymity. I will be accepting new music from you every day!" 

Hide made up his mind, gathering all the info he could and finally sent the cassette tape with a single song recorded on it. For the next week he waited with great anxiety settled in his heart. Wonder if this was a bad idea? What if the police intercepted the cassette tape? He didn't think to give himself another nickname other than "HideNaga-P," it was just something he was used to. He listened with great anticipation when he heard the radio crackle and the familiar chant roared loud and proud. "I have great news all you rudies! I have gotten ten submissions from underground musical artists and the first one I got has a familiar name written on it-- HideNaga-P! Man is still groovin' and workin' hard gettin' you guys your tunes." 

Hide sighed, relieved that the cassette had been delivered with no issues. "He had written a letter of apology saying that he only composed one song on this tiny cassette tape. I have listened to and its beat is funky, all you rudies will dig it!" 

He hoped it was good enough, but who were the other nine? As far as he knew, they all seemed to have given up. They held onto a hope that they could continue their careers. The first song that blared was his, a smile came to his face. He still has an audience, they're out there somewhere. 

He wishes he could thank them. With the new knowledge of a still existing audience, determination and inspiration flooded him. Hide sat down with blank sheets of paper strewn about in front of him. He didn't leave the apartment for the entire day, not until he finished two more songs. The ideas that flew through his head made him Dizzy, there were so many. Deciding a break was necessary after a few days in order to collect himself, he would listen to Jet Set Radio, the news, or a conversation outside when he ran errands. 

The payments came in at the end of every month. It was more than enough for bills, and food. This DJ- all the underground artists viewed him as an angel, a savior of sorts. Jet Set Radio was what they needed to survive. How could they thank him? D.J. Professor K was a mystery to the kids and to the artists, they haven't met someone that carries that much charisma when speaking. After the song ended, Professor K's voice spoke up once more. "Stay safe, all of you. Captain Grime is going to be pissed when he finds this out."


	3. Let Mom Sleep- Rise of Gangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I am sorry. I hope you enjoy it!

Teens ran wild when they heard HideNaga-P on the radio again, though it was just one song they hollered. They didn't tell their parents what for and would sneak their headphones out and listen. Their favorite musicians came back with a vengeance, they raved about it to one another through notes at school. A month rolled by since the first song that Hide sent in was still a hit, when he walked down the street, he would hear the high schoolers still talking about it. 

A thing about HideNaga-P was- no one knew who he looked like. People suspected he was a college-aged student or a drop-out that turned to making music. All they knew was this: He resided in Tokyo-to, and he made music. That was it. Though it didn't really matter to them, they liked the mystery. The only people who knew what he looked like was the police. They weren't going to show his face unless he was caught breaking the law. 

During the month, HideNaga had composed two drafts of music and was in the process of recording it. His balcony door was open to allow cool air in and he could hear kids chanting as they headed home from school, "I'm trying to get to sleep!" He laughed at it. To the police, they were yelling nonsense about sleeping. For all they know, these kids were taunting an elderly person for yelling at them. Hide finished recording and listened to it over, cringing at notes that sounded off and shaking his head to approve of that line of music. "Rhythm off at line 10." He scribbled quickly. This song took around two weeks to finish. He was happy with the finished product, proud to be back into the music making industry. 

\------- 

Something was brewing with in the communities of Shibuya, Kogane, and Benten-Cho. Kids were banding together, forming gangs. All together they called themselves, "The Rudies." Though the main gangs are known as "Love Shockers", who reside in Shibuya-Cho, "Noise Tanks", taking land in Benten-Cho, and "Poison Jam" In Kogane-Cho. They gathered spray cans and started to graffiti vandalize buildings, cars, and homes. Subway trains were not safe from their reign of artistic terror. The only thing that these gangs non-verbally agreed on was to never spray paint the statue that presents a dog, waiting patiently outside of the train station. Instead, the gangs left flowers for the statue. 

The Love Shockers consists of girls whose partner dumped them or cheated on them. Out for revenge, they formed this group to vandalize their property and getting them in trouble with their parents. "Noise Tanks," take on more of a robotic look, making them known as the, "Double-take" group due to people having to look at them twice. And Poison Jam were horror and slasher junkies who were hell bent on becoming slasher monsters themselves. The police became rather busy with trying to chase and arrest the Rudies. 

Captain Onishima was rubbing his temples, getting a migraine from all the calls of disrespectful kids vandalizing cars, buses, the walls of the subway lines. Apartment buildings had intricate designs crawling up the walls. 

For now, the gangs were just having turf wars with their graffiti art. 

"Those damn kids... Those DAMN kids." was all Onishima could mumble, cleaning his revolver.


	4. Humming the Bassline- The Gg's

Five months after the three main gangs formed, another was slowly piecing itself together in Shibuya-cho. This gang soon pushed the Love Shockers into the shadows. This gang was known as: The Gg's. The Gg's are a ragtag gang of kids that either have parents stationed near Tokyo-to, leading double lives, or ran away from horrible home situations and were looking for new people to call family. 

The gang leaders name: Nishimura Aiko, aka Gum. Gum lives with her twenty-six-year-old sister after their parents kicked her out for petty reasons. Gum is a natural born leader and teacher, she cares deeply for the people within the Gg's. Piranha is a girl from out west, her parents are stationed just outside of Tokyo-to, she was born and raised in Tokyo, making her fluent in the language. She even helps exchange students that go to her school for the first couple months until they get enough traction to learn on their own. Tab's parents were stationed here two years ago at the same base Piranha's were. He met her at school, and she was his translator for his first full year of living in Tokyo-to. Both having tech brains, making them the ones to find and introduce the in-line skates to the Gg's. Yo-yo is the fastest member of the Gg's. He flaunts his speed and agility, taunting anyone who loses a race against him. He is extremely cocky and can be very bothersome. He didn't cry, he always wore an annoying smirk. His confidence was not modest, but he would listen to the other member's woes if it made them feel better. 

Cube was more of the quiet type, she is one of the older Gg's. She kept to novels and her sketchbook, where she would design concept art for tattoos. She came over from America for photography to make a scrapbook for her deceased friend, Coin. Combo, who also came from America, is the oldest member of the Gg's. He has a love for music and composes some. Though his music holds a melancholic tune, due to his mourning for his closest friend, Coin. Combo and Cube are the parent figures in the gang. Neither speaks of him much as it's too painful for them to recollect hearing his final moments. Mew lived with her parents, joining a gang against their wishes. 

Slate was the tallest of the group. He used this to his advantage, intimidating any other gang that attempts to threaten or challenge Gum's leadership. Though he held a perpetual frown, his voice was gentle and held no threatening aura with the other Gg members. The Gg's had both a good and bad reputation: they were cool with Shibuya-cho's residents as they weren't painting obscene words and figures onto walls but still on the bad side of cops since their graffiti is still considered vandalism. 

Their hangout was a garage on her sister's property, which is where they would gather to watch a movie, talk about school, or plan the next area to claim as their turf. The Gg's were a family to one another, they helped each other in their times of grief. This gang was easy to join as they were more focused on caring for one another. 

Captain Onishima was basically writhing in his office, his teeth gnashed together. His fist would occasionally collide with his desk. The Gg's became his main priority, ignoring the Love Shockers, Noise Tanks, and Poison Jam. Onishima admired the barrel of the revolver on his desk, seeing his reflection in it clearly. If he had to, he will gun down those wretched brats if it meant that peace and quiet would rule the streets once more.


	5. New Kid In Town

A family walked down the street, three younger siblings keeping pace while a teenage boy was trudging far behind. "Hiroshi... Hiroshi-" His mom stuck her arm out to tap his shoulder. "Aran." His head whipped the woman, "Yes mom?" He asked. "I've been trying to get your attention." He was too busy window shopping. "Can you us find the ice cream shop? Your siblings are getting restless." Her voice was always soft and quiet, which was weird considering their grandma always talked about her being so loud when she was younger. "Dad, where is this place?" 

 

"On this street." 

Gee, how helpful. They kept walking for another block, "Mom, Dad, there it is." Hiroshi pointed, his younger brother started to climb up his leg. "What are you trying, Shinichi? Tryin' to pants me?" Hiroshi picked him up. Then his little sister wanted up as well, now his youngest brother. Hiroshi was like a mech, but with children hanging onto him. The family walked into the ice cream shop, called Shiroi and greeted by smiling workers. There were a few kids probably around Hiroshi's age, they just stared at him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he turned to his mom who guided them to a table. His father stayed up at the counter and ordered. "Mei, you sit next to me, Shinichi and Haji- you two, stop rough housing. Wait until we get home." His mom said, he picked them up and held them either side. 

He still felt the group of kid's eyes on him. He turned around to get a quick look at them. "This city is where your father grew up," His mom started, "It's so nice to be back again. It feels like it's been forever." 

"When was the last you were here?" 

"Hiroshi.... Aran--- You, Mei, Shinichi, and Hajime were with us." 

Oh yeah.... He forgot, it was two years ago. "Are we living here from now on?" His youngest brother asked. "Yes, but we will still visit grandma during the summer and holidays." 

"Why did we even move again?" Hiroshi inquired. "I don't know. Your father and I talked about it." Was all she responded with. Hiroshi looked out the window, trying to ignore the eyes that were still on him. "Aran," His father called, his voice was strong. "Help me with the ice cream." 

Hiroshi quickly stood up, staring straight ahead he got his mom's and little sister's order. "Mommy, the kids over there keep looking at Hiroshi." 

"Well, I'm sure he probably looks like someone they know." 

They sat and spoke for a bit. About their home, their schoolwork, their dogs that were outside. "You know, we have been here for two weeks and we haven't heard single song that Hiroshi likes, dear." His mother said, her eyes flashed sadness. "Mom, it isn't the end of the world. I like the music you listen to as well." 

"It's due to a law that the police captain passed along, it prohibits Hip-hop as it's considered dangerous to youth health." His father explained. "We probably should have moved to a different area close-by." 

"Mom, it's okay. There is plenty of other music to listen to." 

She gets sad too easily, but she just wanted her children to be happy. The watching eyes still haven't left him, he was being examined- but for what? After they finished their ice cream, they went to wash their hands. Hiroshi was the first to head to the shop front when a straw wrapper shot towards him and hit him in the knee, then another grazed his left leg, last two hit him in the stomach and chest. He looked over and saw a boy with dyed orange-red hair with a teal pullover hoodie was rapid firing straw wrappers at him. Wearing an annoying smirk, the boy readied another straw. 

"Yo-yo, how are you?" Hiroshi asked, a friendly smile on his face. The abject horror that swept across the boy's face. Hiroshi was confused, was he not supposed to acknowledge it? "I- I'm sorry. My family and I just moved here three days ago, I'm Aran- I-I mean Hiroshi." He stuttered. Seconds felt like hours until his parents and siblings met up with him. "Ready to go?" His mother asked, while waving at the group of kids. "Yes mom." he responded and was rather quick with walking out. 

\----- 

The next day, Hiroshi walked through town, graffiti he didn't see the day before has now appeared. The police had a heavy presence in the streets and buildings, looking through security cameras, trying to put a face to the kids who were vandalizing. Hiroshi kept to himself, continuing to window shop and admire the soft music playing in the shop's speakers. Aside from the graffiti, Shibuya-cho was nice. 

"Kid!" He nearly jumped out of his skin, they can't possibly think that he was a part of this. 

"Yes sir, is there something I can help you with?" 

"Have you been out yesterday afternoon?" 

They already knew the answer, they saw the camera. 

"Yes sir, I was with my family." 

"Have you noticed any suspicious faces?" 

Hiroshi had to think back, not really. "No, not that I recall. We just went into that Ice cream shop over there since we just moved to Shibuya-cho. Shiroi is the shops name." 

The officer thanked him and walked over to the ice cream shop. Hiroshi shook back the feeling in his right arm and continued walking, where he bumped into another person. This one looked a little worried. "I'm so sorry sir, I should've looked where I was going." Hiroshi said. "I am at just as much fault, pardon me." the man responded and walked away. Hiroshi continued once more, hoping to not be stopped again, he walked past three kids who were talking amongst themselves. "I still can't believe HideNaga is back and making music." 

HideNaga, HideNaga, that name was familiar. Hiroshi blanked on any recollections though. "GET THOSE DAMN KIDS!" A man bellowed. Hiroshi whipped around to see a handful of kids on roller blades making a mad dash towards him with police hot on their heels. He spotted a familiar face in the group, it was the boy who shot straw wrappers at him. Hiroshi stepped out of the way, unsure of what to say. He wanted to wave hi, but he didn't want to give the police any idea of him being familiar with them. He kept his surprised expression as they all passed by him with surprise. 

"Boy, have you saw them before?" 

There had to have been different workers, he didn't want to say yes. He didn't really want to incriminate them. "No, I don't think so. I am new to town, I don't remember seeing them." He responded. The second officer thanked him and continued his chase. A scruffy looking man in a brown trench coat and was waving a gun around as if it were a knife. "Out of my way, bastard!" The man yelled as he shoved people out of the way. 

"Oh great, we moved when the psychos start screaming." Hiroshi told himself, shaken by the whole event. 

Going home now doesn't seem like a bad idea.


	6. That's Enough- Day's Debriefing

Evening was soon approaching; The Gg's were hanging out in the Garage. "Today blew... Barely got any graffiti finished." 

"We saw that red-head boy again. He gave us two names of his. Also, how's he knows Yo-yo's name? You know him?" 

"Yo, I've never seen that kid in my life!" Yo-yo exclaimed, turning defensive. Disgust was apparent on his face. "He doesn't look like he belongs to any gangs. Not the main three anyways." Mew stated, taking her attention to the garage window. "You're right," Gum started. "But that doesn't mean that he's immune to the rival gangs influences. He seems to be an easily manipulated person, but that's just a first impressions judgement... Who knows how he is? Yo-yo unintentionally brought attention to himself, "you good Yo-yo, ya seem upset. Is it bugging you that bad?" 

All his response was a mumble and a headshake. "I'm sure he's heard us in the news. But they don't know our names. Still doesn't explain how he knew Yo-yo's name." Gum said. "The high chance is- He was just being casual. Seeing how we were dressed threw him into this super casual feeling where he just said "yo-yo" as a greeting. We shouldn't feel threatened by him." 

Piranha chimed in, "So, just like the rest of us- you don't think he's a threat, G?" 

"Absolutely not, I don't take him as anything negative. Just someone who probably is easily manipulated, and if the other gangs know that he has ties with us they'll leave him alone. It's be a huge shame if they roped him in with threats." Gum raised her voice as she walked over to the loud radio. "Those gangs aren't the kindest. And he seems to be a gentle soul. The Love Shockers would torment him, at least the ones who had boyfriends would. Poison Jam would torture him, and I don't even know what the Noise Tanks would do." 

"If he does join, what would be his name?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Well, from what his mom said he has the same taste in music as us." 

"Along with the three other gangs." 

"You think he'd really join a gang? He doesn't seem like that kind of person." 

"Regardless, as I said earlier: if They know he has ties with us, they're going to leave him alone. He'll be under our guard." 

Slate spoke up, "The boy's a foreigner, he's never lived her for more than a few weeks. You can tell by the look in his eyes that Tokyo is unfamiliar with him. His mother is from a western country while his father is straight Japanese. G's judgement is good, he's be a good person to get to know. But we shouldn't approach him all at once, he seemed to get overwhelmed in our first meeting with him." 

All Yo-yo could do was listen, trying to think logically like they were doing. He felt barely capable of even thinking. He didn't know what to do or say. "Yo-yo," Gum captured his attention. "You think you want to talk to him first since you first spoke to him." 

Yo-yo really didn't want to talk to him, he couldn't get his confident cloak shrouding him. His snarky remarks seemed to have failed him when Hiroshi spoke to them. But, not wanting to disappoint Gum or any other members he agreed. "Dress in your day clothes like you did yesterday. They won't know it's you." 

And with that, they dispersed for the evening and headed home. Yo-yo hated when they would leave this early. He had nowhere to go for several hours so he would just stay in the outskirts of Shibuya-cho until midnight before heading home. Tomorrow is going to be nerve-wracking., he'll hang around the city in hopes of finding this boy.


End file.
